1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements of the electrical power supply circuit in cameras of the type in which an electrical power supply to the various circuit portions is initiated by a first stroke of the shutter release button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the cameras generally have their power switches arranged to be closed in response to movement of the shutter release button. After the electrical power source has been thrown by a first stroke of the shutter release button, a releasing operation is initiated by a second stroke thereof, and the exposure is controlled automatically in accordance with the object brightness level sensed at the first stroke. In the application of such a camera for sports photography, for example, where as the subject is moving fast, shooting must take place so as to capitalize on the most opportune shutter chance, the photographers generally keep their shutter release buttons in the first stroke (just before the shutter is released), so that the time loss due to the pushing down of the release button across the first stroke is reduced as much as possible. However, this then gave rise to the problem of wasting electrical energy, because the battery must remain "on" as the photographer waits for his chance to take a picture.